1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology which enables a user to easily update folders in a folder storage device arranged to store folders.
2. Description of the Related Art
A folder storage device stores folders and displays folder hierarchy information to a user. The folder hierarchy information indicates a related path and a hierarchical location of each folder. By reference to the folder hierarchy information, the user decides where to update folders in folder hierarchy structures.
A conventional folder storage device groups together folders and puts a name to the group. This enables a user to decide where to update folders in folder hierarchy structures.
Further, a conventional folder storage device displays a thumbnail of a lower folder in an icon of an upper folder. This enables a user to decide where to update folders in folder hierarchy structures.
A conventional folder storage device displays folder hierarchy information to a user. In the below-description, the user updates to add a folder “PRODUCT T” in a lower hierarchy of folders 21, 22, 31 and 32 respectively by reference to the folder hierarchy information illustrated in FIG. 2.
Some folder storage devices display folder hierarchy information of each folder hierarchy in the order of upper to lower folders to the user. In this case, the user needs to trace a related path of one folder in the order of upper to lower hierarchy and repeat this same procedure for each of the folders 21, 22, 31 and 32, respectively.
Some folder storage devices display to the user folder hierarchy information of all folder hierarchies. In this case, the user does not need to trace a related path of one folder in the order of upper to lower hierarchy, nor repeat this same procedure for each of the folders 21, 22, 31 and 32, respectively. However, the user cannot easily figure out the related path of each folder 21, 22, 31 and 32 just by looking at the folder hierarchy information.
When the folder storage device stores a small number of folders, the above-mentioned problem does not become readily apparent. However, when the folder storage device stores a large number of folders, the above-mentioned problem becomes obvious.